


Valerian and Matt PWP1

by UncleHam



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, PWP, StarCraft - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleHam/pseuds/UncleHam
Summary: the first bite





	Valerian and Matt PWP1

马特霍纳对这种事很不敏感。  
他拿到了由摩吉安保护国的坐标，和塞法洛斯号沟通完毕，信号“滴”地一声消失之后才发现另一个人的视线。  
“需要我找个游骑兵送你回去吗？”因为接下去的行程有了指望，蒙斯克的雷达在危险的星云面前变成玩具，马特开了个玩笑。  
“不。”瓦伦里安的回答出乎意料。“再等一会。”  
“好吧，库伯背叛了我们，你要是想喝点什么，只能自己动手了。”马特从联络台边走开，他也累了，刚刚九死一生的不仅是休伯利安号，他需要睡眠——30分钟的小憩，正好等待两艘战舰储存好能量进行关键折跃。

他感觉到那个人的视线黏在他的后领上，瓦伦里安跟着他走进狭小、乱七八糟的走廊，没在酒吧那儿拐弯，也没往雷诺的房间走——当然，那间房里躺着让他们三个忙得团团转的女人。他停下脚步，瓦伦里安也停下，他没法说出“回你的船上”或者“我想享有私人时间”这样的话，那样对刚刚被自己人背叛、损失同样惨重的王子来说太苛刻了。他捏了捏紧皱的眉心，说“进来吧。”

和华丽的塞法洛斯号不同，休伯利安号所有人的房间都差不多——像一个个放大版的游骑兵战甲，只有最基本的床和固定在墙上的桌板。马特想立刻倒进被子里呼呼大睡，瓦伦里安好奇地四处看看，一屁股坐在整洁的床边。  
“还有什么好消息想私下告诉我？”  
马特瞥了眼钟，他还剩28分钟了，他希望瓦伦里安真的有什么非常重要的事，否则就算吉姆觉得丢脸，他也想把他扔出去。  
“刚刚我们遇到了混合体，”瓦伦里安灰头土脸地坐在那，马特这才发现他的披风没了，鲜亮的衣服破破烂烂，金头发和英俊的脸也丧失了光彩，“要不是凯瑞根及时出现，我父亲可能已经得手了。”  
你想和我谈你的老爸？马特叉起手臂，还在想怎么接茬的时候瓦伦里安就继续说下去。  
“纳鲁德一直都是我的朋友，他是那么睿智，我们一起创造了那个空间站——但他……”  
背叛，马特同情地低下头，“我很抱歉，”  
“我不知道还能相信谁，马特，我差点把你们都害死，还被夺走了圣器”  
“是'我们'，别忘了你也是他想送给你父亲的礼物。”马特想给他倒杯水，可惜所有的资源之前都被集中起来应付能源问题了。他拍了拍脏兮兮的金色肩甲，“凯瑞根我不清楚——她自己都不知道自己是什么，但是你能相信我和吉姆，还有沃恩，别忘了那些忠心追随你的部下”  
年轻的王子看上去释怀了一些，他抬起头，这时马特霍纳又感觉到了那种视线。  
“今天发生了太多事”  
瓦伦里安身上有股混合着虫族的恶臭、血腥味、机油味和香水的味道，马特突然有点可怜他，这可比他们在垃圾站的遭遇更差。  
“你会习惯的。我们还得应付好一会。”马特再次看看钟，还剩宝贵的24分钟了，他希望瓦伦里安能懂他的意思，但那位贵客的屁股像被定住了，丝毫没有站起来的打算。  
“你和米拉进展的如何了？”  
瓦伦里安突然抛来一个毫不相关的问题，马特差点把自己噎到，  
“我和她……”  
“我看到了你们的激情一吻”  
“那只是……”  
马特察觉到瓦伦里安目光里的笑意，因为嘲弄不高兴地耸起肩膀。  
“只是一个吻，那不代表什么”  
“只是一个吻？”  
瓦伦里安眼睛里的笑意逐渐变成了别的东西，这很奇怪——通常一个人这么说，意味着捉弄或者嘲笑，但当这位年轻的王子发出疑问，他是真的想得到答案。  
“去问问吉姆，他会告诉你男人在某些特定情况下会做出点超出预期的事”  
“比如在生死一悬之后？”  
“是的，那时候我还以为我死定了”  
“就像我刚刚经历的？”  
马特突然觉得怪怪的。他给了他答案，但这个答案让他不安。他们交换了表情，瓦伦里安露出顿悟的笑容，马特却一脸迷茫地张着嘴，瓦伦里安在一瞬间出手，就像他教训那些混混，马特没来得及跳开就被按住后脑勺，嘴唇重合在一块。  
帝国的继承人不仅在享受这一刻，他还在探索，他的嘴巴比米拉柔软一些，牢牢禁锢着马特，舌头像友好的手，温柔地抚摸薄薄的嘴唇。  
“这就是我一直想吻你的原因吗？因为我差点死了？”  
马特拼命甩头逃离开，瓦伦里安回味着单方面的吻，甚至用手碰了碰还湿乎乎的嘴巴。  
马特从床边一直退到门口，捂住挤出纹路的额头，透露出一声深深的叹息。  
“别再做这种事了，瓦伦里安蒙斯克。”  
他叫了他的全名，蒙斯克三个字总能激起所有人的愤怒。  
“对不起，我只是想确认一下。不仅仅是刚才你在指挥室的时候——我今天杀了人，马特，活生生的人，被混合体追杀，被困在没有希望的地方”瓦伦里安用一种平静的语调说着，他就算又臭又脏，仍然坐得笔直，看上去一点都不属于这个房间，“我在想你，但不只是希望你能救出我的舰船或者救出我们，我想到上次没命的奔跑，如果没法再见到你，我会抱着遗憾死去。”

“滴——滴——滴——”还剩20分钟了，马特。  
他现在完全没了睡意。他的背贴着门，用一种故意夸大的恶意瞪着瓦伦里安。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“说实话，我不知道，你能告诉我这是为什么吗？”  
也许现在就该立刻开门，从这鬼地方溜走！马特急得耳朵尖都发红，粗粗的手指在背后抓着门把手。  
“我想再吻你一次，马特”  
帝国的王子发出邀请，他的声音又浑厚又正派。  
“妈的，”马特忍不住憋出一句脏话，瓦伦里安有一堆狗屁问题，至于马特——他的问题就在于为什么无法拒绝？  
“就一次，瓦伦里安，然后别再对我打任何主意”  
他张开满身的刺，试图戳破瓦伦里安的幻想泡泡，他对他点点头，终于从床铺边缘站起来。这回他狡猾地没有主动伸手，该死，马特吞了口唾沫，他在等他走过去。  
这几步似乎走了一整年，马特不希望自己被看扁，只是一个吻——他这样说服自己。  
他的胳膊上还留着之前在垃圾站受的伤，丑陋的疤痕从袖口下面露出来，瓦伦里安低下脑袋，温热的手指摸了一下他们共同经历的“留念”。  
“吻我。”  
他在马特的耳朵边下令，这刺激到马特的自尊，他揪住瓦伦里安的辫子，侧过脸狠狠咬住他的嘴巴，因为瓦伦里安的小声叫苦露出坏笑。给你苦果子吃，他恶狠狠地瞪着他，嘴巴在伤口上摩擦，瓦伦里安发现了他的暗中搞鬼，苦笑了一下闭上眼睛。马特没吻过会在这时候闭上眼睛的人，他的恶意对那又长又翘的金色睫毛毫无攻击性。  
瓦伦里安在舔他的牙齿，他很有耐心，但不再像之前那么温柔，它没放弃任何一片牙龈，在马特的一时大意后钻进齿缝，他伸出手卡住马特的下巴。马特退缩了，但他宽阔的下颚被另一个人控制着，闭着眼睛的男人以为会在他嘴里尝到烟草和酒的味道，但都没有，他对他的舌头死缠烂打，用带着血腥味的嘴唇吮吸它、诱惑它，他好闻的呼吸轻轻喷在疲倦的脸上。马特快窒息了，比窒息更糟的是他意识到自己勃起了。  
瓦伦里安感受到马特更激烈的挣扎，但他不允许这个吻停下——这是他唯一的机会。他抱住他，顾不上自己身上的血会不会弄脏那套黑色制服，突然他发现了什么，睁开眼睛，双眼欣喜地闪烁着。  
他发现了——马特从羞耻变成恐惧，他不想以后没脸站在这个“同伴”身边，他们马上还得折跃去维修战舰，还要一起对抗蒙斯克……  
“马特”瓦伦里安的嘴唇被咬得红红的，脸像个漂亮的小男孩，但手的动作可和纯洁不搭边，他越界了，马特的屁股绷得紧紧的，被揉弄地上下抖动，在布料下面泛红。瓦伦里安把他抱到桌板上，隔着裤子抓住硬起来的东西。  
“停下！住手！”马特顾不上会不会有人听到大喊，他想踢他，但被握住那个地方可没那么好进攻。  
“我只是想搞明白，”瓦伦里安到这时候仍然像个“又白又宅”、文质彬彬的学者，但马特能从他的眼睛里看到令他恐惧的热情，“我们在做什么。”  
说的好——我们在做什么？  
瓦伦里安不再问问题了，他想自己找到答案，马特没停下挣扎，瓦伦里安也没停下殷勤爱抚的手，他的手指很漂亮，和马特还有雷诺的游骑兵不一样，又长又细，似乎一场恶战只能让它带上点尘土。它握成拳头，隔着裤子往下撸，马特扭开头不敢看被撑出龟头形状的布料，休伯利安号最近太忙了，这个巡航舰指挥官根本没机会自己打一炮，瓦伦里安让布料折磨着饱含欲望的肉棒，圈成环的手一直卡着根部来回摇晃。  
“够了、不要再——”  
马特从耳朵一直红到脖子，他抓住瓦伦里安卑鄙的手想要拉开，却突然碰到一个硬邦邦的东西。瓦伦里安对上他惊恐的眼睛，有礼貌地道歉。  
“抱歉，不知不觉就有反应了。”  
他居然道歉??马特想笑，但胯部突然窜过一阵电流般的刺激，他没忍住这一声小小的呻吟。他感觉到摸他的手顿了顿，拉链唰地被拉下来，又轻又短的声音几乎让整个背都爬满鸡皮疙瘩。  
肉呼呼的阴茎弹了出来，马特无处可逃，他用胳膊遮住半张脸，但仍能感觉到另个人贪婪的视线——他突然反应过来，那不是他第一次看他，之前，在雷诺身边、在运输船上、甚至在紧张的会议里他都有同样的感觉。马特霍纳对这种事太不敏感。  
“呃、呼……呼……”  
瓦伦里安像狂风暴雨般激烈地抚弄他，光滑柔软的虎口挤得肉棒一阵阵抽搐，他的腿无法放松也无法绷紧，在瓦伦里安的腰边打着颤，绝望的快感比他之前体验过的都要强，马特不想放弃，他咬紧牙关用薄弱的自尊抵抗着。  
“对不起，马特”  
高贵的王子在耳边呢喃，他这才发现他的声音变了调，听上去急促极了，他从胳膊的缝隙里偷看，那张漂亮的脸离他很近，又红又热。  
他不会是爱上——  
马特的绝望被放大，但这点大意让他又低低地叫了一声，瓦伦里安的眼睛立刻变得更潮湿，他感觉到除了手还有一个东西在摩擦自己，混在一起的臭味和香味让马特一阵阵眩晕。他听到瓦伦里安的小声呻吟，他不知道另一个人的阴茎隔着裤子都能这么烫，这是错的、这是错的，他不断这么想，也许说出来了，因为瓦伦里安用另一只手彻底拉开他遮挡的胳膊，他发现那双像水晶般的灰眼睛里只有自己。  
“就算是错的，马特，我不在乎”  
王子的额头布满细汗，嘴巴上的伤口结了浅色的疤，他在马特不得不张开的双腿间下流地动着腰，放开手完全用被布料包裹的性器强奸他的阴茎。  
“呃嗯、啊！”  
马特在他亲吻自己手腕上的疤痕时射了出来，他从没体验过这么激烈的快感，脖子上的青筋鼓起来，根本顾不上在他身上的男人能看到什么。又热又湿润的手指又回来了，它像挤弄奶牛一样爱抚着射精的地方，像要记住它的形状，爱怜地拧弄揉搓，马特在剧烈的快感里感觉到瓦伦里安也到了，他的那条白裤子——他浑浑噩噩地想着，喘着气因为持续的刺激抖了一下，接着眼前暗下来，瓦伦里安打破了“约定”，他吻住马特，这一回又温柔又缠绵。  
这绝对是错的。马特无力地想，他软下去的阴茎还在瓦伦里安的手里。瓦伦里安一下下吮吸着他的嘴唇，像在热恋里的人那样充满爱意地磨蹭他。  
他还不知道发生了什么，马特继续想，没有意识到他正在张开嘴慵懒地回应，他只是一个笨小孩，怎么会懂得……  
懂得什么？一声刺耳的闹钟响打破了小屋子里的暧昧气氛。马特立刻回过神，他推开不愿意离开的瓦伦里安，清洁完自己拉上拉链，当黑色制服再次把全身裹住之后，这个指挥官又散发出友好但保持距离的气息。  
“我们该进行折跃了，”马特看了一眼瓦伦里安的衣服，不得不注意到上面还湿乎乎的地方，脸颊控制不住地发热。还好这身衣服够脏，他想。  
“出发吧，马特”瓦伦里安的声音恢复了冷静，一瞬间马特竟然有点失望，他大声拉开门。也许这事就这么了结了，他安慰自己，现在有更重要的事情要考虑。但他又感觉到那股视线，视线的主人跟在身后，保持着让人舒服的距离。  
“别再做这种事了。”  
他背对着他，紧皱眉头大步走。  
“你不讨厌我，马特，”瓦伦里安带着笑意，他是个温柔的人，也是个狡猾的人，马特握紧拳头。“弄清楚这一点就够了。”


End file.
